bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
Hades was a metallic hydra-like Bakugan resembling Alpha Hydranoid that was the first Guardian Bakugan of Shadow Prove, the Darkus Brawler Vexos in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Hades was a Mechanical Bakugan, the second to be made after Altair, who lived to serve the Vexos. He was Shadow's primary Bakugan when battling the Resistance. Hades has three laser shooting heads, and six wings. His three tails each have a spiky tip, so Hades can attack his opponent from many different directions. His metal exoskeleton can sustain multiple blows from any brawler, but on top of that he has three large metal thorns that further protect his heart from attack.http://www.bakugan.com/mycollection Like Altair and Cyborg Helios, it has a spinning wheel inside its body that spins when thrown. Hades was built as a robotic parody of Alpha Hydranoid. Unlike Hydranoid, though, Hades' chest saw blade cannot spin, but instead holds cannons inside it. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hades first appeared in episode 15 of New Vestroia, along with the trap Bakugan, Fortress, in order to battle Ingram and Hylash. Hades was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid. He even used some of Alpha Hydranoid's abilities. When Ingram and Hylash formed High Mobility Mode, they ripped Hades' disguise off, and he and Fortress quickly finished them off. It loses against Drago and Mega Nemus with Elico in Episode 20. It loses again in Episode 23 or 22, against Elfin and Ingram even tagging with Elico again. It was destroyed in episode 32 by Alice's Alpha Hydranoid and Chan Lee's Fortress. Shadow Prove then used the Mechanical Bakugan MAC Spider to defeat the weakened Alpha Hydranoid and Fortress. ; Ability Cards : * Photon Tail (Photon Trail): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Phaser Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Saurer Cannon (Stinger Cannon): Adds 900 Gs to Hades, but uses all of his energy and must recharge. * Full Burst: Adds 1000 Gs to Hades, but uses all of his energy and must recharge. Disguised as Alpha Hydranoid In episode 15 of the New Vestroia series, when Shadow Prove first used it, Hades was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid and used some of his abilities. Shun uses Ingram to burn Alpha Hydranoid, but he doesn't seem right. Alpha Hydranoid’s disguise is then burned away, revealing the mechanical Darkus Hades. ; Ability Cards : * Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 100 Gs to Hades. * Destroy Vanish: Reduces opponent's power to 0. * Death Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Weaknesses Hades has difficultly triggered weaknesses. Some of the weaknesses of Altair are similar. * Hades using Saurer Cannon or Full Burst can drain all of its energy. * Knocking Hades off his feet can make it difficult to stand back up because of its immense weight. * Hades sensors can't keep track of multiple targets. * A powerful attack into its chest can destroy him. Game Hades' ball form in the anime is slightly different from the toy. It has a longer horn on it's head in the anime, and it's feet are longer. It also has hands visible on ball form in the anime if you look close enough. The toy has a different jaw design on the top head as well. Hades was first released in BakuBronze, then in special attack as Turbine Hades. The known strongest Hades in the game is Darkus Hades from Baku-Legacy booster packs which have 730 Gs up to 790 Gs. Like many of the Mechanical Bakugan, Hades has a Different paint job in the Anime then in Real life. Hades in the Anime had silver, black, and purple while the real ones only had black and purple. Trivia *Shadow Prove must really care about Hades, because when Hades was destroyed, he yelled and whined at Alice and Chan Lee for the rest of the battle. *Shadow Prove must also really hate Hades whenever Hades is out of power. *Hades will appear in the upcoming Bakugan game; Bakugan: Defenders of the Core. *It is seen in a screen shot of Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, that Hades is fighting a Wilda. *Since Hades is a cyber copy of Hydranoid, he should have started out looking like original Hydranoid, then Dual Hydranoid, and finally his current form. *In Greek mythology, Hades is the god of the Underworld and Dead. Gallery Anime File:Hades Ball.jpg|Hades in ball form (open) File:Hades1.jpg|Hades using ability Phaser Trident File:Hades_ingram.jpg|Hades using ability Phaser Trident to attack Ingram File:Hades2.jpg|Hades recharging after using Saurer Cannon File:Hades02.jpg|Hades using ability Full Burst File:Hades01.jpg|Hades in Bakugan form File:Hades+ahydra.jpg|Hades being attacked by Alpha Hydranoid's Destroy Vanish File:Hades+ahydra0.jpg|Hades being attacked by Alpha Hydranoid File:Hades_Broken_2.jpg|Hades' blown off head File:Hades_Broken_1.jpg|Hades in pieces File:Hades_Shadow.jpg|Hades in ball form with Shadow Prove in the intermission screen Game File:Hades-pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Hades File:Hades-haos-deka.jpg|Deka Haos Hades aaaaaajmommy.JPG|Translucent Aquos Hades File:Hades-darkus-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Darkus Hades 773474971_125.jpg|BakuBronze Hades Picture0006.jpg|Darkus GI Hades Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (17).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (18).PNG Bakugan Dimensions Haos Hades.JPG|Infomation of Hades AH.png DH.png Aquos_Hades.png Clear_Hades.png Darkus_Hades.png Haos_Hades.png Pyrus_Hades.png Ventus_Hades.png Subterra_Hades.png Aquos_Hades_Open.png Clear_Hades_Open.png Darkus_Hades_Open.png Haos_Hades_Open.png Pyrus_Hades_Open.png Subterra_Hades_Open.png Ventus_Hades_Open.png Screen shot 2011-05-28 at 10.20.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-06-06 at 3.08.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-06-06 at 2.36.17 PM.png Others File:Hades.jpg|Hades on New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Hades-p.jpg|Darkus Hades File:Hades-haos-ca.jpg|Haos Hades References Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia